Hey Sammy
by Swan Potter
Summary: What were Sam and Dean's thoughts that night when Sam left for Stanford? One-shot. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. My first Supernatural story. Please R&R.


Hey Sammy

What were Sam and Dean thinking that night all those years ago? The night that split them up for the first time?

 **(Dean's POV)**

Dean's heart stopped the moment Sam walked out that door. He had done it. He had actually left. Dean knew he should be proud of Sam, the brother he raised, for getting into Stanford of all places. But he couldn't help but feel sad that Sam was leaving him.

He had taken Sam's side because he couldn't have Sam hate him. Sam was always yelling at Dean to stand up to dad and Dean had finally did it. He would do anything to keep Sam safe and happy. No matter what it cost him. Because that was his job, protect Sammy no matter what. That's what his dad had told him since he was four. Hunting and protecting his brother was all he was good for.

He knew that living without Sam would be hard, but he wouldn't let it show, he wouldn't be weak. He heard his dad stomping upstairs and glared angrily upstairs. This was his dad's fault. He was the one who drove Sam away, who told him not to come back. Who says that to their child? Never had any fights gotten that bad. And usually he could break them up pretty quickly. But this time it had gotten way out of hand. They wouldn't stop yelling and neither would concede. Maybe it was his fault? He should have tried harder to stop them. Although they should try to stop fighting. Dean hated when they fought-which was a lot. Sam had always been a stubborn kid and usually disagreed with dad. He had told them multiple times that they needed to stop, but clearly they never listened.

But he could never stay mad at dad long. That's something Sam had never understood. "How can you just forgive him Dean?" he would always ask. And Dean would just reply with "Cause he's our dad Sammy and he's trying his best." Except maybe this time he wasn't. Did he really want what was best for Sam like Dean always had? This was starting to make him question his dad and it scared him. The moment he doubted his dad, was when Dean would doubt his whole belief system. The one person he could always count on to be right was his dad. But he wasn't right this time. And that's what scared him most.

"Dean." His dad's sharp voice barked out. Dean looked up and saw his dad standing at the kitchen door. He didn't look sad-just angry.

"Yes sir?" he asked noting that his dad was using his military voice.

"Pack your things, we're leaving in the morning." His dad replied.

"But dad what about the case here?"

"Call another goddamn hunter, I don't care. I just want out of here. If your brother wants to come crawling back, he's going to have to work for it." His dad snarled and glared at him. He was clearly angry at Dean for taking Sam's side and wasn't going to take any answer but one. Dean knew that making him angrier would not end well for him.

"Yes sir." The two words that Sammy hated the most, the words that Dean had used without thought since he was four. His dad gave no reply and left the room.

It had been a month since Sam left and nothing had really gotten much better. His dad had not mentioned Sam since-it was like he didn't exist. Although he was mad at his dad for doing that, he knew not to mention his name. While Dean still missed his brother every minute of every day. He missed ruffling his hair and teasing him about his height. He missed Sam's stubbornness and his concern when Dean got hurt on a hunt. But most of all he missed Sam's protesting when he got called Sammy.

John was gone that night. He was drunk at a bar somewhere. Usually Dean went along but tonight he did not feel like watching his dad get drunk. Suddenly his phone rang and he smiled. He knew exactly who it was.

 **(Sam's POV)**

Sam was wondering if he had made the right choice. He knew he had to do this, so why was he questioning himself? He glanced once back at the house and saw Dean through the window. He was sitting in the kitchen with that look on his face. The look Sam knew better than any. The look of heartbreak. To others it was just a normal face, but Sam knew Dean better than anyone. Dean hid behind a mask and over the years Sam had tried to break it. But Dean believed he had to be strong all the time. And that was his dad's fault.

He knew now why he questioned himself. Dean. His big brother who had protected him and looked after him his whole life. Dean had practically raised him. Had given up everything for him. Sam knew how much taking his side in the argument would cost Dean and he was grateful that Dean had finally stuck up to their father. For his entire life, the only thing that about Dean he didn't like was how obedient he was to their father. Sam was always angry at their father for dragging them around but Dean was calm and hardly ever disobeyed.

Sam never understood why Dean had dropped out of school and didn't get a real job. He was clearly smart enough to do it. Why didn't Dean want to get out of the hunting life? He had asked him that many times and all he said was "That's my job Sammy. Hunting and protecting you." Sam hated that Dean thought that's all he was good for. Dean was smart and brave and funny and he deserved something more. He deserved a life with a family. Sam had always thought Dean would be a good father. He just wished Dean believed in himself. He thought that maybe by leaving he would prove to Dean that he didn't have to protect anymore. And then Dean would get his own life. One where he wasn't constantly in danger and obeying dad like a soldier.

He bit his lip and sighed, looking away from the window. He had to do this. He had to get away from all of this. Sam knew he wanted a normal life, even if his dad wasn't in it. Hopefully Dean would join him one day. But for now, a normal life was what he wanted most. While he wished his dad supported him, Dean's support was all he needed in life. As long as he knew Dean loved him, that's all he cared about. He started walking away from the house and prayed that he could do this on his own.

The first month away from home was both easy and hard. While he enjoyed just being able to take classes without having to worry about the supernatural, he missed Dean everyday. He missed the way he would ruffle his hair, and tease him about his height and nerdiness. He even missed being called Sammy. He would pretend to hate him, even though he secretly liked it. When Dean called him that, he knew he was loved and cared for. It was when he heard that name in Dean's deep rumbling voice filled with love, that he knew that he was home.

"Hey Sam," a light voice said. He turned and saw Jess, a girl from one of his classes. She was very beautiful and sweet, and Sam was happy that he could fall in love without having to worry about leaving in a few weeks. "Did I interrupt something?" she asks kindly.

"No just thinking about my brother," he replied easily forgetting that he had never mentioned Dean to Jess.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah his name is Dean. He practically raised me. He supported my decision to go here while my dad didn't. Wanted me to stay in the family business like Dean," he said. No point in keeping it from her.

"Oh I'm sorry Sam. But Dean sounds awesome. Have you talked to him since you left?" she asks curiously.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid he's mad at me for leaving him," Sam replied.

"Well you'll never know unless you try right? Plus if what you said is true, I think he'll be happy to hear from you." Jess said. I smiled at her and said "Thanks." And got up from the table. I went up to my room and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number I had memorized such a long time ago. It picked up and I heard the familiar voice say my favorite phrase "Hey, Sammy."

 **Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this. Just a little one-shot I had in my mind. My first Supernatural story and I tried to get the voices right so I hope I did. It's really hard to write John without making him sound mean and evil because I loathe him. But I tried. I will right more Supernatural stories as it is my favorite show and Sam and Dean are my favorite fictional siblings ever. Plus I'm a massive DESTIEL shipper so there will def be some of those. Please R &R it gives me motivation to write! **


End file.
